If You Only Knew
by LuckyBubbles
Summary: this is a songic to the song "If You Only Knew" By Shinedown. the pairing is Shika Tema! YUMMY! plz read i think it turned out pretty well and id like to kno what U think :D


A/N OK pplz I know this is probably not the story u wanted but I felt like writing it so :PPPP ull have 2 dealio…it's a songfic to the song "If You Only Knew" by Shine Down, the pairing will be….SHIKATEMA YAYYYY!!! Fluff fluff fluffy :DDD (btw ill put the lyrics at the bottom of the page)

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the characters or the song but the plottt line is mine so BAKK UPP plz :D

The bed was cold in the place where Temari usually laid. Shikamaru rolled over to stare at the clock, 4:03 A.M., it read. He'd been tossing and turning all night, not helping that he had a mission in a couple of hours. Abandoning trying to sleep Shikamaru dragged himself out of bed to get into the shower before he took off. After he had gotten out and his hair was dried he couldn't help but thinking about her when he stared at his own reflection.

_He knew how she felt about marriage, about him. But she couldn't bear to leave her brothers and he didn't want to make her, he just wanted to make it work. It was like when she wasn't around his world stopped. "Temari?" He asked quietly, twirling her hair between his fingers. She looked up at him with weary eyes, yet attentively. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes didn't fly open in shock like the first time he had asked more like narrowed in anger. He knew how much she wanted to but couldn't abandon her village._

"_Why do you keep asking me Shikamaru? You know I want to, but I can't abandon my village!"_

_He sighed, he knew how headstrong she was but yearned for a compromise," Please," he whispered now, "I'm begging you I love you Temari. I don't want to live my life without you!"_

_She jerked herself out of his arms, "Shika! Why can't you just let it go? I will not abandon my family!" At that she ran out of the room, without a goodbye._

He knew it was wrong to push her like that, and she hadn't spoken to him since. It had been almost two weeks. She had left Konoha that morning, unbeknownst to Shikamaru. He opened a drawer next to his ink where there were at least five letters that said, "RETURNED," Shikamaru sighed to himself. It killed him to just let her go. He didn't know how many times he had replayed her leaving in his mind. But no matter how much she tugged at his heart he refused to let her go. She was the most precious to him of all the things he had in life. Shikamaru scoffed at himself, "I sound like Naruto." Pulling his jounin vest on he jumped out into the shadow of early morning.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru had always thought dying in place of another was an honorable way to die. But as the kunai pierced his chest and he felt warm red liquid spread across his jounin vest his thoughts wavered. Shikamaru's mind wandered to Temari. "If she only knew," he murmured to himself.

But as he licked his lips he tasted salt…tears. He couldn't open his eyes but he could hear the voice of Temari speaking," We were too late!"

Once again Shikamaru whispered it again. This time she must have heard him because her sobs stopped, "What Shika? What do I need to know?"

His breath was coming in short gasps but he had just enough air left to make out the words, "The only thing that I still believe in is you, if you only knew."

**XXXXXXXXX**

She leaned in as close as she could just to hear him gasp out the words. It was all her fault she hadn't give him a chance, she hadn't loved him like she'd promised. Forcefully she placed her lips against his. The kiss was slightly rough for his state but she couldn't help it. She felt her breath mingling with his remaining air. Coming up she lifted him and took off towards the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Everything was white; Shikamaru couldn't tell if he was dead or in the hospital. There was a slight pressure on his chest where bandages were around it and a tingling in his hand. He looked down to see the sleeping form of Temari, her hand intertwined with his, numbing his fingers somewhat. Her eyes fluttered open as he traced circles with his thumb over the back of her hand. If he hadn't been hurt he was sure she would have thrown herself on him right then.

In her lap was a pile of papers that he discovered were the letters he had sent her that had been returned. She must have stopped by his apartment. Her eyes were red like she had been crying," I'm so sorry Shikamaru! I overreacted and I was so childish," She was cut off by his lips. He placed a feather light kiss on her mouth in forgiveness. AS he pulled away she leaned into him to whisper, careful not to brush his wound, "Have I lost my chance to become Mrs. Nara Temari?"

A/N okay!!! I don't know if any of you even liked that but wtevs I wanted ot wrie it :P REVIEWS R MUCH APPRECIATED IM DYING FOR SOME PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ NEED OSME CON CRIT!!!!!!!! :D much lufff!! Here is the lyrics peeps :D

If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned

_[Chorus]_  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that wen't wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent

_[Chorus]_  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn

_[Chorus]_  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew


End file.
